


Emerald Shimmer

by tainted_ashes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Era, Crossdressing, Eren Dresses Up As a Girl, Eren Is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, Levi can't resist, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panties, Poor Flirting, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Teeth, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), garter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: Eren has always been too stubborn for his own good.





	Emerald Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this just popped in my head and stayed there. So here you go! Porn for everyone!

"Best out of five!" Jean shouted, throwing his hand of cards on the wobbly table top. Most nights in the barracks consisted of the same thing; equipment maintenance, idle chatter, and perhaps a few rounds of crazy eights. It wasn't lively by any means, but the company was always exciting and it was a calming breather from the vigorous training and drills they were forced to endure daily. 

 

That night, Eren and Jean were the last two in the game. Most of the time, when that was the case, their squadmates and friends would gather in close and observe while cheering them on. They'd bet with fruitless things such as the measly compensation they received for their services, food or rations, and, books or personal belongings such as trinkets or valuables. 

 

"Why don't we up the ante?" Jean asked, tilting his head while giving Eren a small smirk. Eren didn't like that smirk, and he wanted to reach across the table and smack it right off of his long face. "Since we're tied and all."

 

Mikasa was sitting next to Eren, as per usual. Armin was beside her while Connie and Sasha were on opposite sides of Jean. Making a face, Mikasa said, "Is that necessary? You've both already bet all of the gold and rations you have."

 

"Come on, Mikasa, live a little!" Jean said passionately. "It's all in good fun, right, Yeager?"

 

Sighing, Eren was already shuffling the deck between his so that hands. "What'd you have in mind? Don't make it anything stupid either, because I won't do it."

 

"Well... since you're kind enough to ask," Jean began. "It's simple; the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. I mean  _anything_ , so don't go all chickenshit on me."

 

"Please," Eren scoffed while setting the cards down in a tilted pile. "Like I've ever been a chickenshit."

 

"Eren..." Mikasa started in warning, and Armin sighed while shaking his head.

 

"You already know when it comes to these two; there's not talking them out of it. Just let them be."

 

"See? Armin gets it! Now, you ready or what?"

 

It took over an hour before the game had concluded, and this time, Eren was the one throwing his cards down while exclaiming, "I want a rematch!"

 

"Uh uh," Jean chided with a wagging of his index finger. Eren snarled in response. "I won fair and square. Remember the bit about you not being a chickenshit? Well, now's your chance to prove it."

 

Sighing reluctantly, and feeling some of his anger fade a bit, the brunet asked, "What did you have in mind?" He figured it would be something ridiculous, like taking Jean's portion of the cleaning shift or anything equally as absurd. 

 

"Well..." Jean tapped his finger against his chin. "I've got to be creative here since this doesn't happen very often."

 

"Jean, you're absurd. I'm not going to sit here and--"

 

"Aha!" Jean slammed his hand against the table. "I've got it! Now, you may not be 100% on board with this--"

 

"Of course I won't, you dumbass--" Eren abruptly cut in.

 

" _But,_  you are under my mercy. So..." Thinking back on all of the times Eren had made an ass out of him in front of his sister, or the times he had physically dominated Jean, the two-toned teenager began to grin a bit. It was, after all, in good jest. He was sure Eren would have come up with something creative for him as well. "You know there's that gala being held for the senior officers tonight, right? In West End District?"

 

"Oh, that's why it's been so quiet tonight," Sasha murmured absently. "It's usually only something held once a year to show the higher up's that they're appreciated in a sense. Can you imagine the spread they must have out for them? God, just thinking about it..."

 

"Easy, Sash. You're, uh, kinda drooling here," Connie said as he reached up and brushed the young woman's chin. 

 

"Totally getting off track," Jean said. " _Anyway!_ So, here's what I want you to do..." Seconds ticked by, and Eren's impatience what getting the best of him. 

 

"Would you fucking get on with it!"

 

"I want you to sneak in there, obtain proof you  _were actually there_ , and bring it back here tonight. Since it's the only night, you're actually  _here._ "

 

Eren's impatience shifted into outright incredulity. " _Are you fucking serious?_ "

 

"Jean--" Mikasa began while Armin started, "How do you expect him to sneak in there? In case you're forgetting, Eren isn't exactly an unknown face anymore."

 

"Have him get some meat, too! Oh, and maybe some of that goat cheese that they use to spread on the crackers--" Sasha jumped in, nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement. Connie shook his head with a dull sigh.

 

"Armin's got a point, Jean. Eren would be recognized instantly. They don't just let cadet's go strolling in there, even if we are part of the Legion now."

 

"I won't allow it," Mikasa stood up from her seat. "Could you imagine the amount of trouble Eren would get into if he were caught? He's already on thin ice as it is."

 

Eren listened to everyone go back and forth for a while, and his head was spinning. Jean must have been insane to think he'd go along with a prank like this. Sneak into the Officer's Gala? He may have been deemed a suicidal bastard, but even Eren had his limits.

 

"What? It might be fun for him! All of the higher-ups will be there. Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Hange," Jean's eyes twinkled with a knowing glint as he added, "Captain Levi."

 

"The captain wouldn't be there," Eren argued, his stomach tightening. "He hates those types of things."

 

It was true. Levi  _despised_ gatherings of any kind unless they were strictly Scout or military related. Eren knew that for certain with the amount of time he had spent with the man. 

 

"You sound so sure about that. Why do you think you're here tonight and not with him, you idiot?"

 

Eren's mind had to stop and rethink his words. Now that he thought about it, why  _was_ he there in the barracks that night? Sure, once in a while was granted liberty to do as he pleased within reason, but it all suddenly came together. Levi must have been attending the ball that night, whether by choice or by force. The thought for some reason made Eren's stomach churn. Specifically, because he wasn't able to be there with the captain. While he was unable to deny those steady feelings that bloomed inside of his heart for the older man, Eren knew the boundaries of pursuing Levi's affection. There was just no way it was possible. The man was untouchable.

 

Why did it bother him so much?

 

"I..." Eren tried to say, but his mouth went dry. "Even if I wanted to sneak in, there's no way I'd be able to. Not unless I had some sort of disguise, and I doubt they have those just lying around the base."

 

"You can't be seriously considering this!" Mikasa protested.

 

Eren's line of thinking changed, and contemplation crossed his features. It would certainly be worthwhile to see Levi in anything other than a military setting. He wondered what Levi was wearing, or what he was doing, or if he was dancing with anyone...

 

That whirling in his stomach intensified, and he had to clear his throat to stop it from closing. He was going to drive himself insane with those thoughts.

 

"I mean, unless you dress up like a woman, I doubt any disguise would help you," Connie offered dismissively with a wave of his hand.

 

Eyes turned to Connie in unison, and the shorter teenager laughed nervously. "What? Why the hell are you all looking at me like that?"

 

"That... might actually be crazy enough to work," Jean murmured, and Armin sputtered.

 

" _Eren? As a woman?_ He doesn't have any qualities that could help him pass as one!"

 

If Eren's eyes widened any more, they were going to burst from his skull.

 

"Oh, he's not  _that_ bad off! I mean... if you get rid of the constant pissed off expression on his face..." To prove his point, Jean leaned and stretched out the lines on Eren's forehead from its constant crease. Eren jumped back with a growl. "See! Beautiful!"

 

"If you touch me again, I swear to God--" 

 

"Maybe fix his eyebrows a bit, so they're not so obvious," Sasha chimed in.

 

"Enough!" Mikasa boomed, slamming her fist down. "This is childish and not suitable behavior as soldiers. We're going to clean this mess up, fix our bunks, and get ready for lights out. We're  _not_ going to go along with this obscene revenge you have against Eren, Jean!"

 

Jean put his hands up in defense. "It was agreed upon, Mikasa. If Eren had dared me, I would be doing the same thing right now. Although, I doubt he would have come up with this genius dare."

 

The room was silent, but nobody made any attempt to move. Eren stewed over the words and events that were exchanged, and he appeared to be contemplating. Curiosity began to stir to life inside of him, and Eren was also deadset on making Jean eat his own words. This would be doable, he reasoned with himself. He could get a ride to the interior, sneak in, grab what he needed, and come back. It wouldn't take more than perhaps a few hours if he were lucky. He could make it back before morning drills started.

 

"Eren,  _please_ tell me you aren't serious!" Mikasa tried to reason, and her frown deepened when Eren looked at with an unreadable expression.

 

"You're on, Jean."

 

"Oh man!" Jean laughed so hard; he was slapping his knee with his hands. "This is going to be  _too fucking good!_ "

* * *

Eren had always been too stubborn for his own good.

 

His hands wandered over the expanse of the shimmering, emerald dress that was greedily snug around his hips and waist. Then, they slowly traveled upward to the plains of his chest and the curve of his neck. His grimaced at the material of the dress, wondering how on earth women were able to endure to wear such ridiculous things. While it was always nice to see other women sport the attires from afar, Eren had to sympathize for those who were forced to wear them on a daily occasion. He'd take his uniform over this any day. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, Eren reached down to ensure the rest of his outfit was still in place. He made a face when his hands traced the dark garter holding up his stockings and panties that were underneath the dress.

 

He was  _not_ going to concede to _Jean_ of all people!

 

He reached up to ensure the dark wig was still in place while tracing the liner beneath his eyes. All of his friends had been  _too_ excited to help him with his little game of dress up. Krista had offered with his makeup while Sasha helped chose a surprisingly well fitting dress. Ymir even found a pair of shoes that fit him, which weren't  _too_ uncomfortable so long as Eren wasn't attempting to run in them. The heels themselves caused a bit of issue with his balance, but he figured that was a given.

 

Sighing to himself, Eren nodded his head and entered the ballroom. 

 

The noise of obnoxious chatter and uplifting music wisped through the entire area, and Eren already felt overwhelmed. The chandeliers above gave the vast room a stunning glow, and the floors were slick and clean enough to see yourself off of. People were laughing and dancing, and the movements of their romantic steps and twirling forms entranced him. He walked carefully while keeping his eyes peeled for the object he was instructed to retrieve. Jean had made it clear he needed proof that Eren had participated in the dare, which bewildered the brunet. He had managed to sneak out of the exterior to be here, so how was that not proof enough? Jean made the bet impossible, and Eren couldn't wait for the day he could repay the bastard back.

 

But, as Mikasa scolded him this time, Eren was too determined to back down.

 

There were tables filled with delicious platters of meats, cheeses, and fruit. Eren's mouth nearly watered at the sight.  _Meat,_ he thought.  _Real meat. Not dried shit, either. Oh wow..._ His eyes continued to wander, and he drank in the gorgeous spread of golds and whites that decorated each table and surface. He had only been to West End perhaps once with his father, so it had been many years. If Eren had attempted to halt a carriage as an ordinary member of the military, he more than likely would have been shipped right back to his superiors. As a young woman, however... It was almost entirely too easy.

 

It was all overwhelming, but also lavish and beautiful.

 

After some time, Eren found an object that would present as a perfect trinket to shove in Jean's face. His eyes landed on the gold silverware that was lined up along the tables, and he cocked his head to both sides before sneaking it into the fastener beneath his dress. His face flushed every time he touched the material there, and he couldn't begin to explain how uncomfortable it was. He was a young man after all. His bits and pieces didn't belong in a pair of panties.

 

During his time of exploring carefully, Eren noticed several of his commanding officers. Commander Erwin was conversing with Section Commander Hange near one of the tables closest to the music, while Commander Pixis was idly sipping from the flask he produced from his breast pocket and speaking to one of his second in commands. Nile Dok wasn't too far away either, but he was dancing with a beautiful blonde woman and smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Eren held a strong distaste for him since his trial those months back, but he squandered the feeling to ensure he wasn't caught. 

 

The only one he hadn't seen so far was...

 

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice inquired behind him. Eren nearly slammed his knee into the table as he spun around with anxious eyes.

 

"Y-Yes?" he asked as he pitched his voice as high as he could. God, he sounded like a dying animal.

 

"I can't quite put my finger on it..." The man began with an oily smirk. Eren didn't recognize the man, but he could clearly see the Military Police's badge on his military issued suit. Most of the men in women attending that night were wearing, while guests were a stark contrast with their extravagant ensembles and robes. The man before him was swaying on his feet, and Eren could smell the brandy wafting from his mouth. "But you look...  _so familiar._ Have we met before?"

 

"Ah, no, sir..." Eren murmured while raising a hand to twirl a strand of his artificial hair. Where Ymir had found the wig was another mystery, and he was almost afraid to ask. 

 

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

 

"Uh--" Eren's face remained in character, but his heart started racing. "Um... It's, Er... Elena."

 

"Oh, what a  _beautiful name_ ," the man sauntered closer, and Eren instinctively pressed his back against one of the nearby tables. The fork he had stolen was pressing into his upper thigh, and it was definitely uncomfortable. But, he would have rather dealt with that than this man leering at him. "Care for a dance, pretty? I'd love to make some of the other officers jealous by showing you off."

 

Eren wanted to  _hurl._ He couldn't believe he was pulling this off. He couldn't wait to shove it in Jean's face.

 

"Well, you see..." Eren attempted to play coy, and it only urged the man closer. The shifter started to feel cornered, and it was hard to run away without causing a scene. "I'm a terrible dancer. Plus... I feel a bit dizzy at the moment," Eren tried to pull out every plausible excuse. "So, I was actually about to take my leave..."

 

The words were foreign leaving Eren's mouth, but he tried to match the known lingo of the interior people. Apparently, it was working. The dark-haired, bulky officer just smiled further, and it made Eren's body shiver. He didn't like how this man was staring at him. "Don't be ridiculous, dear. I'll show you how to move..." As he said this, his eyes traveled down his form shamelessly, and Eren's cheeks flushed at the attention. He boldly reached and brushed a few fingertips against Eren's jutting hipbone. "I can show you quite a few things, actually."

 

"I--" Shit, this wasn't good. He had honestly  _not_ anticipated attracting anyone tonight. Trying to step around the man, Eren said, "I really should go. I appreciate you taking the time to come and speak to me, but it's getting late."

 

The man laughed, but caged Eren between the table. "The night has just started. Come, I know a place where you and I can  _really_ be alone."

 

"I believe the lady said no," a deep voice drawled from behind them. Eren's entire form stiffened in automatic attention, and he forced himself to cut back his natural response of calling out  _Sir!_ Eren peered over the drunken loons soldier, and his eyes met piercing gunmetal. As Eren continued to gawk, he felt like his mouth was suddenly running dry.

 

There in front of them stood Levi, who was dressed in a black suit jacket while a white button up was beneath. His cravat was elegantly in place as always, and his hair was to its usual standards. Though Eren had seen Levi in several attires before, this was a sight to behold. He appeared crisp, neat, and entirely too attractive for his own good. It made Eren's heart flip inside of his chest while he swallowed audibly. His expression was an indifferent, bored one. But, Eren could see an array of emotion whirl behind those gray eyes that he had never seen before.

 

"Ah, Cap'n Levi!" The officer hiccuped. Eren made a face and averted his eyes. "Nah, she's just playing a little hard to get. You know how they are. I know she's tempting, but I had eyes on her first. Why don't you fetch yourself another?"

 

"Do you think I came all the way over here to fawn over a pretty face? Maybe your drunk ass should shut the hole in your face before I do it for you. Just because you're a commanding officer does not mean you're entitled to force yourself on the first person who catches your eye."

 

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and did everything in his power to avoid Levi's gaze because, at that moment, he felt those intense orbs honing in on him. 

 

"That... That wasn't what I was--" The man stuttered, and Levi held up a hand.

 

"Do yourself a favor and leave while I'm feeling gracious. I do not take kindly to pigs like you trying to push themselves on the unwilling," As Levi said this, his eyes unwaveringly met the officer. "Do I make myself clear, Greaves?"

 

Using the name with the face, Eren recognized him as one of the few who stood witness at his trial. His skin bubbled with the intensity of his rage, but this was not the time or setting. Greave's chin raised as if he was going to defy Levi, but he quickly nodded his head. "Sorry, Miss," was all he muttered before he scampered away in an unsteady set of movements. Levi shook his head with a scoff, and Eren felt the tightness in his chest recede.

 

"You alright?" Levi asked, turning back to look at Eren. Eren's eyes immediately downcasted. 

 

"Um... Yes, thank you," he attempted to keep his voice evenly uplifted as he spoke. "That was... kind of you. Now, if you'll excuse me--"

 

"Dance with me," Levi commanded bluntly, and Eren's eyes rose and blinked in confusion.

 

"Pardon?"

 

Levi stepped closer, tilting his face slightly as he tried to get a better look at Eren. Or Elena. Shuffling his heeled feet, Eren kept his eyes to the floor. "Dance with me," Levi said again, and every bone in Eren's body screamed for him to obey. So, when Levi held out his hand, Eren found himself taking it. He was led toward the center of the room where several other couples were dancing with glee in their hearts and radiance in their steps. Eren's heart was beating so fast; he felt like it was going to lunge into his throat. As he kept pace with Levi, his heels buckled just a bit, and he nearly stumbled forward. Levi kept a firm hold on his hand while murmuring, "Careful, there."

 

"Sorry," Eren said breathlessly. He let out a small squeak when Levi placed his hands on his hips, and he was thankful he was pretending to be the opposite sex because it hardly sounded masculine. Levi tugged Eren closer as gently as he could and helped the enigma of the person in front of him place his hands on his shoulders. "I wasn't joking when I said I couldn't dance."

 

"That's fine. I'll lead. Just hang on to me and follow my feet," Levi explained. Eren continued to avoid his gaze, and Levi waited several seconds before saying, "Begin."

 

Eren shouldn't have been surprised that Levi was as meticulous with his footwork as he was with his maneuver gear. The man moved like he was made of water; fluidly and weightlessly. While Eren had been close to the captain several times in his life, he had  _never_ felt Levi's hands on him the way they were now. They were tracing his hips, brushing against the small of his back while traveling upward. Eren's breath stuttered, and he tried to focus on his sloppy footwork with the feel of Levi's hands tracing the contours of his body like it was a map. When Levi made to twirl them, Eren suddenly slipped and nearly fell to the floor.

 

"Easy," Levi chuckled, and the sound made Eren yearn to hear it again. He chuckled himself but tried to cover it up as a giggle.

 

"Sorry, sir," he said, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut. He nearly bit his tongue.  _Stupid! What the fuck is wrong with you!_

 

Levi's movements faltered slightly, and he droned out quietly, "Only my men call me  _sir_."

 

"I'm... I'm sorry," Eren attempted to say. His voice was quaking. "It's just... you're Captain Levi... so I guess I felt it was a natural way to address you."

 

_It's... plausible._

 

Still appearing skeptical and continuing to keep a steady pace in their dance, Levi lifted his hand to graze beneath Eren's chin. Eren swallowed heavily. "Why won't you look at me?" Levi asked.

 

Shaking his head, Eren began to move away hastily. "I'm... I'm sorry! I really need to go now--"

 

A hand shot out and grasped his arm, and Eren felt like his world was going to crumble around him. Levi didn't appear as gentle this time when he brought Eren's face up, and their eyes finally met for the first time that night. As they did, Levi's gray eyes widened substantially. It felt as though time stood still, and the surrounding dancers and officers faded into a hazy mist. If Eren thought his heart was pounding before, right now it was fucking  _somersaulting._ His breathing was coming out in short, ragged gasps and he knew by the look in Levi's gaze that he was entirely and utterly fucked.

 

"Eren?" he asked incredulously, though thankfully, it was just above a mere whisper. "Is that...?"

 

Eren tried to pull away, but Levi's grip on him was intense. "You've-- You've got the wrong person!"

 

"The hell I do!" Levi snapped, and his usual tone surfaced from it's softer tone. "There is nobody inside these walls with eyes like  _yours_. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?"

 

Eren wanted the ground to swallow him up. He wanted to run. He wanted to fucking  _disappear._

 

"I..." Eren began, but Levi wasn't hearing it. With a furrowed look of determination, Levi pulled Eren and walked them both away from the center floor and right toward the exit. Off to the side, Eren barely made out Erwin and Hange's perplexed expressions at watching Levi take his leave with what appeared to be a young woman.

 

"Levi?" Erwin questioned, and Hange's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Where are you going?"

 

"Be back later," was all Levi growled out before any more questions could be asked. Eren fearfully let Levi tug him along. First down the long corridor of the building, and then toward the residential suite area. This was more than likely where most of the guests were going to reside for the night, so Eren assumed Levi was also given a room. Panic was surging through the brunet when Levi stopped at one of the rooms, opened the door, and practically  _tossed_ Eren inside.

 

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Levi roared as soon as he closed the door. "Do I even  _want to know_ why the hell you're out here, in a completely different district, when you're supposed to be back at the barracks like all of your squadmates? Oh, or better yet," Levi chuckled in disbelief. "Why in  _fucks name_ you're dressed like that?"

 

Eren landed on the twin bed inside of the room, and when his eyes scanned his surroundings, he noted that it looked very similar to the senior quarters back at the base. There was a hearth, a bathroom, and a desk over on the far corner. Eren's dress had skitted up his form slightly, and the stockings revealed themselves beneath the shimmering material. Eren's chest was heaving as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. 

 

"I am  _speaking_ to you, Eren, and waiting."

 

"I..." Shit, he thought. He was fucking tongue-tied. Should he lie? Tell the truth? With the captain, Eren knew a lie would be a far graver mistake. "It was a dare."

 

Levi blinked once, twice, three times. "A dare?" he echoed.

 

"Yes, sir," Eren began. "We... Jean and I, I mean, were playing cards. Jean wanted to make a bet for the winner, and I lost. So..."

 

"So..." Levi's voice drawled in disbelief. "Jean asked you to fucking wear a dress and come out dancing with the senior officers? Is that it?"

 

"No!" Eren quickly defended, sitting up and waving his hands quickly. "He wanted me to sneak in and grab something to prove I was man enough to keep my word. I swear, sir, the dressing up was just an idea to get in!"

 

"In other words, the two of you were being absolute morons. Do you realize I could have you  _court-martialed_ for this? Better yet, what if someone else had found you? They would have shipped you right back up to the Capital for sentencing and snatched you right out of our hands!"

 

Eren's face fell, and he felt incredibly foolish. His face was red with shame. "Sir... I'm sorry," was all he could offer.

 

Scoffing and running a hand through his hair, Levi said, "I don't want to hear it. You both better believe that when I get back to the base, there  _will_ be consequences for this. For an entire fucking  _year_ if that's what it takes to get it through your thick skulls that this shit  _does not fly_ with me."

 

Eren almost felt like he could cry, but he kept his emotions in check. Instead, he worried his bottom lip and nodded his head. "I really am sorry, Captain. I... I shouldn't have been so foolish. I wasn't thinking clearly at all."

 

"No, of course, you weren't. But you're also too damn competitive for your own good. You couldn't just let it go, could you? Why else would you wear..." Levi gestured with his hands while saying, " _This_. How the hell did you get access to these clothes and accessories anyway? And is that..." Levi peered more closely as he crossed the room. "Are you wearing  _makeup_?"

 

"Um... yes, sir," Eren replied. "I needed it to be believable."

 

"Well, you sure as fuck succeeded in that. You managed to have half of the room staring at you."

 

Eren finally met Levi's eyes, and his were full and curious. "Are you serious?"

 

"I danced with you, which is generally something I don't participate in. So, it's safe to say, it worked." Levi's eyes burned with the lantern near the hearth, and it added such a beautiful color to his pale skin. The older man sighed tiredly while brushing a tired hand down his face. "It looks like you're going to have to stay here until dawn. Trying to send you back right now would make it obvious, and it's far too late for you to travel. I should smack the shit out of you for traveling an hour away  _on your own_. What if someone abducted you? Attempted to assassinate you?"

 

"I said I was sorry, sir," Eren whispered shamefully. "I meant it. I wasn't thinking. And I..." Eren looked down at his attire with thin lips. "I don't have anything else to wear. I didn't bring spare clothes with me."

 

"Wonderful," Levi muttered and took a seat next to Eren on the bed. "Just sleep in your underwear. I'll probably need to head back to Erwin and Hange soon, but I can't just... leave you like this."

 

Eren's face was practically on  _fire._ "Um... sir, I'm not... I mean, about the underwear--"

 

"You  _are_ wearing some, aren't you? I doubt you'd be wearing something so thin without something to...  _cover up._ "

 

If Eren wanted the ground to swallow him before, he was now silently praying for a titan to just come in and devour him now. Levi huffed with impatience, and Eren licked his lips while answering, "I'm... wearing a different kind, sir."

 

Tired, and more than likely fed up with Eren's vague answers, Levi reached and  _tugged_ the ends of Eren's dress up. Eren gasped, and he tried to push the fabric back down. Levi's eyes were trained on the silk, black panties that were accompanied by a dark garter. Eren wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or if what he was seeing was true, but he was sure Levi's eyes were smoldering. 

 

Eren's eyes gazed up to the ceiling when Levi reached in the retrieve the gold utensil he had stolen earlier. "The proof you mentioned earlier?" he asked while delicately keeping his hand near Eren's tanned, upper thigh. Eren nodded and closed his eyes at the feel of Levi's subtle fingertips against his skin. He was ashamed to admit out loud that having Levi touch him made blazing fire scorch through his veins.  

 

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

 

Eyes still trained on Eren's face, Levi let his digits wander over the smooth skin a bit longer. "And these?"

 

"That... was my idea, sir," Eren admitted softly, and he could have sworn Levi inhaled sharply. 

 

"Oh," Levi rumbled, licking his lips as his gaze shifted downward. "Dedicated, aren't you?"

 

"I..." Eren attempted to respond, but his voice caught in his throat. "I'm..."

 

"I wasn't lying before, you know," Levi began, and he let the ends of Eren's dress fall back into place. Eren already missed Levi's warm fingers.

 

"About what, sir?" 

 

"About your eyes," Levi explained. "In all of my years, I have never seen anyone with eyes like yours. It's a dead give away, so that you know for future reference."

 

Laughing bitterly, Eren replied with, "This isn't happening again, I can promise you that now."

 

"Oh, that's a shame," Levi said absently. Eren's eyes widened as Levi stood up from the bed while rolling his shoulders. "I should probably get ready to head back. They'll be wondering where I ran off to."

 

Eren felt a surge of fear pierce through him, as well as confusion. "Ah, Captain--"

 

"When it's just the two of us, you can call me Levi. The  _sir_ and  _Captain_ bit gets repetitive, sometimes."

 

"Levi, then," Eren tried out, and it felt nice rolling off of his tongue. "Did you... I mean," he stuttered, making a face at his lack of words. Levi turned around and regarded Eren curiously. "Did you only dance with me... because I looked like a woman?"

 

Levi tilted his head. "No, of course not. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you were a man or woman. You're... striking in your own way. I don't think you realize that."

 

 _Oh,_ Eren thought suddenly.  _Oh, wow. Does this mean... Does Levi actually...?_

 

A strange boldness filtered through Eren's body, and the shifter stood up from the bed. Levi's eyes were unwavering as Eren walked over to him. "So, the fact that I'm a man doesn't bother you? Is that what you're saying? Does that mean that you feel--"

 

Levi held up a hand. "It doesn't matter what I feel. You're my subordinate, and I'm your commanding officer. My job is to cut you down if you ever lose your shit or fall out of line. It's a shitty hand, but it's the hand we've been dealt with."

 

"Of course it matters how you feel!" Eren exclaimed, and he almost slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his outburst.  _No,_ he thought.  _I'm already in a shitstorm, so I may as well tell him how I feel. What's the worst he can do? I know he didn't touch me without reason before..._ "Do you have any idea how long I've had feelings for you? How much just looking at you, or hearing you speak makes my heart almost beat out of my chest?"

 

"Eren," Levi tried to stop the brunet, but Eren continued.

 

"At first, it  _did_ just start out as an infatuation, and I thought, it'll go away with time. Because I know how people my age act and how easily we fall in love. That wasn't the case with you at all! As time passed, and the more we spent it together, my feelings just kept growing to the point I was afraid I couldn't hide it anymore. So, if you're admitting that you feel even the  _slightest_ way that I do, I think that matters!"

 

The room was eerily silent after that, but if you were to listen carefully, you could hear the music still playing from the main hall. Levi's eyes were calculating and contemplative, and Eren knew he probably should have kept his thoughts to himself. Feeling that courage still lingering, Eren pressed himself into Levi. The captain groaned at the feeling of Eren's lean body, and his hands instinctively gripped his waist. Levi reached up and removed the wig from Eren's head, and his shaggy locks revealed themselves. "Levi..." Eren murmured, and his breath ghosted against Levi's face. "It's always been you."

 

Levi closed his eyes briefly while muttering, "You're going to be the fucking death of me."

 

Seconds ticked by, and bliss was in the form of Levi's lips against his own. 

 

All of the world and it's furious spinning abruptly stopped, and everything that was racing inside of Eren's mind and body stilled. He was raptured by the feeling of Levi massaging his slightly chapped lips against his own, and he couldn't help but moan the moment they connected. That small noise made Levi's thin brow's arch, and he pulled Eren closer to him as he ravaged his mouth with his tongue. Not having very much experience with intimacy, Eren cautiously parted his lips, and the hot organ inside of Levi' mouth slipped inside. If Eren thought kissing was enough to knock him off of his feet... well...

 

This was just  _wow._

 

Eren felt Levi pushing him backward, and the young shifter nearly tripped over the height of his heels as he landed onto the bed with an  _oomph._ Levi's hands were  _everywhere._ They were tracing every inch and curve of his body, and they were traveling downward and daringly lining up with his legs. Levi's weight above him was comforting as much as it was enticing. Levi tasted of black tea and peppermint, but he also tasted of lust and a hint of sentiment. His tongue continued to caress Eren's in an elegant dance while he hitched one of his legs up to wrap around his middle. Eren keened loudly as his lower half pressed against Levi's, and he could feel the hardness of his length right through his trousers.

 

"Fuck," Levi breathed as he pulled back. His slate eyes gazed down as the dress rode up to Eren's sharp hips, and he nearly groaned at the sight. "Look at you... who would have ever thought you'd look so fucking good wearing something like this." 

 

Eren whimpered when Levi moved away from his mouth, but his lips soon parted as they descended below. Levi delicately pushed the dress up enough to reveal Eren's toned stomach, and his mouth ran along the heated skin with enough patience to drive Eren mad. The brunet wiggled desperately, and his hands buried themselves into Levi's hair. It was just as soft as he had imagined it would be, and he loved the feeling of it as his fingers tightened into fists. Levi let out a rough sound, and his teeth began to come into play against his belly. Slowly, oh  _so slowly_ , Levi breathed right against the barrier of silk that was against his groin. Eren almost jolted off of the bed, but Levi's hands kept him in place. He was right between Eren's legs now, and Eren didn't know how long he could endure this blissful torture. 

 

Levi placed a kiss against the confines of his erection, and Eren brought his fist up to his mouth. Levi's eyes rose quickly and smacked his hand away while hissing, "Don't bite your hand, idiot! Could you imagine the chaos if you turned into a titan right now?"

 

"S-Shit," Eren moaned, letting his hand fall helplessly. "I-I don't know what to do to keep from being too loud."

 

"There's a pillow right over there, and don't worry, it's all clean linen." Eren blinked owlishly at Levi, who's eyes continued to hold the same intensity they did just moments before their kiss. "I wouldn't offer otherwise. Because what I have planned for you..." Levi's voice dropped several octaves, and Eren felt a pleasant shiver run straight up his spine. "We're just getting started, Eren. So, I need to know now..." Strong hands brushed against the panties, and Levi felt the dampness that was already soaking through. Eren bit his lip so hard,  _it hurt._ "Do you want to keep going? I'm not doing this without your full consent. I don't want to take advantage of you..."

 

Eren nodded while breathlessly chanting, "Yes yes yes!"

 

With curled lips, Levi kissed the silk again. "Alright."

 

Levi made sure to savor every inch of skin he could, all while his eyes held Eren's gaze steadily. He removed the stockings with delicate grace, and then took the garter between his teeth while slowly dragging in down his thigh and calve. Eren hastily snatched the pillow from the end of the bed and brought it right to his mouth to conceal the wailing that was leaving his mouth. Everything felt so utterly sensitive and alive; it was as if Levi was sending sparks of electricity through his body with just his mouth.

 

"So responsive," Levi admonished as he let the garter drop on the bed. "I've imagined you so many times, but this was certainly not a scenario that ever played out before."

 

"W-What?" Eren moved the pillow away and breathlessly asked, "W-What did you i-imagine?"

 

"You, just like this," Levi admitted, no shame in his voice at all. "Though, your attire was a bit different."

 

"Oh," Eren whispered, and his face wasn't able to handle how much heat was being produced from the blood rushing to it. "Oh,  _Levi!_ " he cried out. Levi's tongue and teeth littered the area of his inner thighs, careful enough not to send that familiar jolt of adrenaline rushing through him like a titan transformation would cause. It was merely deep enough to make Eren's mind go haywire while his body  _demanded_ more. 

 

"It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman, as long as it's  _you,_ Eren," Levi continued. He finally gave his full attention to his most excruciating area, and silver orbs met stunning emerald. "You have bathed today, yes?"

 

"O-Of course I did, what kind of question is--  _Oh, Oh my--_ " Eren sat forward suddenly, his body stiffening as he felt Levi's mouth suddenly on his cock. Pushing the silky underwear aside, Levi's tongue traced every ridge of the hardened flesh while his hands caressed the soft sac beneath. The only hands that have ever touched there were his own, and  _fuck_ , it was so different and erotic to have Levi touching him this way. Eren felt like this was a hazy dream, and he was going to wake up passed out with a losing hand of cards in his hand back at the barracks. Levi was merely teasing him with his tongue, and then he'd take his entire length into mouth. The only words that made sense in Eren's mind were slick, hot, and wet.

 

Eren felt his peak steadily rising, and he wasn't experienced enough to control his release. He gripped either side of Levi's face and pulled him away slowly from his cock. "I want to touch you, too," Eren said. His more massive hand reached and traced the apparent bulge in the front of Levi's dress pants. The raven hissed, and his eyes fluttered to a close. Eren smiled softly, and his eyes were blown with want.

 

Groaning, Levi returned to the bed and allowed Eren to remove each belt and buckle he could. While he was doing that, Levi reached behind the brunet and slipped the straps of his dress off of her lean and toned shoulders, leaving kisses and nipping softly at the flesh. Levi may have enjoyed the way the dress shimmered on Eren, but he wanted to see his skin even more. His chest was built with wiry muscle and sharp lines. Levi licked his lips, and Eren impatiently tugged at the older man's pants. "O-Off, I need these off."

 

Eren felt Levi tug his trousers off the rest of the way, and his eyes were blown when they gazed upon the proud erection that rested on a bed of course, dark hair. He also brought his shaking hands up to help Levi with his suit jacket, and then the button up and cravat joined the remaining clothing on the floor. The only barrier that remained were the dark silk that remained on Eren. Levi dragged him closer, and his mouth sought Eren's again, quickly slipping his tongue past his lips. Eren's hands skimmed over Levi's broad chest, and he groaned longingly against the other man's mouth when he daringly took the other man's erection into his hand. Levi shifted his weight slightly so he could wrap Eren's leg around his waist again. Eren moaned, and Levi huffed in pleasure as their cocks pressed together.

 

"Should I, you know... take these off?" Eren asked when Levi release his mouth. He gestured to the undergarments he was wearing. 

 

Levi appeared thoughtful, but his eyes held such a ferocious array of emotion behind them. It was hard to believe that this man, whom Eren had been lusting over for God knows how long, was gazing at  _him_ with those eyes. That even with the knowledge that Eren was in disguise as a completely different sex, Levi was  _still_ drawn to him. If that wasn't a profound and world-shaking shock, Eren didn't know what else would be. It made his heart nearly burst. 

 

"No," Levi said shortly. His strong hands ran up his outer leg and continued, "They suit you. Leave them on."

 

Eren was being swept away by the waves of Levi's advances, and he kissed the man like it would be his last time doing so. He didn't know what the future held after this, or what sort of trouble lied ahead. Eren  _wanted_ to assume Levi was going to keep this between the two of them, though, he knew he was in some serious trouble when he returned to base the next day. For right now, Eren didn't want to think. He just wanted to  _feel._

 

"How do you want to do this?" Levi asked in a rough voice as he sat up. His hair was in complete disarray, and Eren felt a small tendril of pride at being the one to cause his captain to look so out of order. "I'm assuming you've never had actual intercourse, but you  _have_ fooled around a bit, right?"

 

"Um," was all Eren was able to reply. "I mean..."

 

Levi shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Nobody has ever touched you? _"_

 

"I've... only ever touched myself. I didn't find anyone else interesting or attractive enough to want to do... well,  _this,_ " Eren gestured vaguely. His eyes held Levi's as he said, "I've already told you; it's always been you, Levi."

 

 A new emotion rose in the depths of Levi's eyes, and it was unmistakable even to Eren. Levi brushed the pad of his thumb against Eren's bottom lip. "I don't want to ruin you, kid. Even if it's been a long time for me, I can't promise to give you the attention you deserve. I'll always be your superior, and if the time comes I have to choose you over the cause for mankind, I can't turn my back on everything I stand for just to keep you."

 

Eren smiled softly and lightly nipped at Levi's finger, and the older man nearly groaned at the sight. "I wouldn't have fallen for you to begin with if you were the type of man to change who you are. Terrible sense of humor, picky and particular, and as crude as they come... those are all the things that make you  _you._  Just because I want your affection doesn't mean I want you to treat me any differently than you do now. Because deep down, I already know how compassionate and caring you really are, even if you hide it well."

 

Levi's thin brows arched momentarily before his expression softened. "You always manage to surprise me, do you know that?"

 

"You mean the dress wasn't enough?"

 

"Oh, don't think you're getting away with that," Levi rushed out while pushing Eren back against the bed. Eren's eyes were bright and full of anticipation, and a playful feeling curled inside his stomach. "You  _will_ be scrubbing the heads, scooping up horse shit, and have limited liberty for the next few months. You  _and_ that long-faced friend of yours."

 

Eren's features changed rather quickly, but Levi leaned in close and whispered, "But I can't fault you for looking stunning while wearing this. You  _did_ catch me off guard, which is rare. So we'll make the best of the situation, won't we? Because if we do this, I will not allow anyone else to see you like this."

 

As Levi said this, he kissed the corner of Eren's mouth. Eren trembled in delight at dark tone as Levi said those words. Before Eren could properly kiss him back, the raven was standing up and walking over to the bathroom. Eren leaned forward and peered at Levi's backside with piqued interest.  _Jesus,_ Eren thought.  _Even his ass is gorgeous._ Levi crawled back into the bed and straddled Eren, producing a bottle of oil and letting it drizzle liberally over his fingers. "I know you're not completely averse to fucking, but when it comes to sex with another man, it's going to hurt the first time. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. I need to prepare you enough so it won't feel like I'm ripping you apart."

 

Eren gulped. His meadow green eyes traveled to Levi's length and noted it's size. It wasn't large enough to where Eren felt the need to bolt right then and there, but it was bigger than the few fingers he had managed to touch himself with.  _Much_ bigger. Levi rubbed his fingers together to allow the slick substance to coat them, but his eyes held understanding and patience. "I won't hurt you. If you tell me to stop, then I'll stop. I might not be able to keep my hands off of you at the moment, but I won't force you into anything you're not willing to do. I'm not like the fucking pig you met earlier."

 

Eren made a face. "He was an asshole."

 

"He's lucky I didn't tear his limbs off. Now, lie back."

 

Doing as he was instructed, Eren pressed himself against the pillows and gazed up at the other man. Levi reached below, and Eren had to stop himself from trying to scoot away. He grounded himself as Levi pushed aside the material of his undergarments and easily slipped one finger into his twitching entrance. Gritting his teeth at the sudden intrusion, Eren's hands clenched the pillows below while his back arched. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Levi asked carefully, halting his motions all together. 

 

Eren shook his head and opened his eyes fractionally. "Doesn't hurt... Just feels uncomfortable."

 

"It'll get better, I promise," Levi assured him as he experimentally massaged Eren's inner walls. Eren endured the strange feeling of Levi's single digit, and as promised, it became less discomforting. It still felt a bit strange, but it wasn't anything Eren couldn't handle. But, when Levi added a second, Eren's entire body stiffened, and he attempted to bring his hand to his mouth again. Levi grunted, reaching and pushing his arm away. "If you need something to bite, then bite me instead. Just don't do it anywhere that will be visible."

 

Eren was silently touched by how considerate Levi was, despite the hunger that blazed in his powerful gaze. Nodding his head mutely, Levi extended his hand, so it was next to Eren's mouth. Eren's lips pressed against the skin of it, and Levi continued to work his fingers inside of him. He thrust them, scissored them apart, and curled them just so. While the pressure continued to peak, Eren began to feel the burning subside and it was replaced with a foreign sort of heat. A pleasant one. Eren nipped at Levi's fingers gently and breathed heavily through his nose. Seconds ticked by, and suddenly Eren was nearly lunging forward with a surprised gasp.

 

"Hm..." Levi hummed, pressing his fingers in deeply to massage that same spot again. Eren's body arched in an entirely different way, and a moan dripped from his lips. What the hell had that been? "The prostate is an amazing thing, isn't it? You wouldn't believe how many times I could make you come just by doing  _this,_ " As the word  _this_ left Levi's lips, he curled his fingers again, and Eren  _swore_ he saw white. Even in the moments Eren had touched himself, he had never brought himself the pleasure Levi was giving him now.

 

" _Holy shit--_ _"_ he cried out, and he was now pushing down against Levi's hand. Levi must have taken this as a sign of approval because Eren felt himself stretch further as the older man added a third digit. Eren's mouth fell open, and his voice began to pitch higher. He took Levi's fingers into his mouth again, but it wasn't enough to soothe him from crying out a second time. Levi's breathing became uneven, and the sound of him becoming wrecked just from watching Eren come undone made Eren's skin tingle in the most pleasant way. Leaning down, Levi claimed Eren's lips against his own and swallowed each sound with gratification. Eren panted against him while subconsciously rolling his hips; greedily taking in Levi in without even realizing it.

 

"Fuck," Levi gasped as he drew back. "I... I could watch you like this all night," he said.

 

"N-No," Eren shook his head, and his eyes were burning. "I want to f-feel you inside. Please.  _Please._ "

 

The begging made Levi heave his hand back, and he poured a generous amount of oil into his hand while spreading over his flush cock. Eren licked his lips, and his chest was heaving with anticipation. Levi's hands were shaking, and whether he realized it or not, he was losing control just as steadily as Eren was. 

 

"Tell me how you want it," Levi asked, his voice thick and heavy. "I want you to be comfortable, so tell me what works for you."

 

Eren tried to decipher Levi's words through his foggy mind. He tried to remember all of the talks among his squadmates back in the barracks and imagined what position would be best for him. Instead of using others experiences, he remembered his own. Unsteadily, Eren sat up and positioned himself away from Levi. His face burned with embarrassment, but it also flushed from the drawn-out breath that escaped Levi's lips. Eren positioned himself on all fours while letting his backside lift into the air. He rested on his elbows and glanced over his tan shoulder. "I've... touched myself like this a few times."

 

Levi tossed the bottle of oil aside, and he pressed himself over Eren from behind. Eren whimpered as Levi's hand traced the curve of his ass, and that whimpered quickly turned into a sharp gasp when Levi brought his hand back and drew it right across the revealed skin of it. Even through the panties, Eren felt the radiating heat begin to surface on his skin from the small slap. His fingers curled into the sheets, and he clenched his eyes shut at how utterly  _good_ it felt.

 

"Oh," Levi breathed. "Liked that, didn't you?"

 

Biting his lip, Eren held Levi's gaze as he answered, "Yes, sir."

 

Levi did it again, and Eren's back went taut, and his lips parted in a gasp. While he was distracted, Levi finally tugged the black silk down, and Eren was now wholly bare for him to see. Eren shivered, and his eyes fluttered when he felt the head of Levi's length press against his waiting hole. Levi grazed the contours of his back and shoulders while leaning in to whisper next to his ear, "Once we do this, you're mine. Do you understand?"

 

His voice was deliciously dark, and Eren nodded eagerly. He wouldn't belong to anyone else, and he knew he never would want to. "Yes, just, I can't--" Eren began to push back on his own accord, and Levi's breath hitched when his cock started breaching the ring of muscle without having to move his hips. Levi read the signs of Eren's desperation rather quickly, and he took hold of Eren's hips, fully sheathing himself inside until Eren's backside was flush against him. Levi's head dipped low, and he nearly growled, and if that sound didn't shoot straight to Eren's  _cock--_

 

"You're so fucking tight," Levi rasped out, and his voice wavered slightly. Eren felt full and stretched in the most wonderful way. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, and his body was  _screaming_ for Levi to move already. The older man hadn't been wrong; this  _hurt._ It was an aching sort of pain that traveled from his backside and straight up to his spine. His shoulders were stiff and drawing inward while his head bent forward and pressed against the mattress. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah..." Eren's voice was thick, but he nodded his head while casting a glance over his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just... move, please."

 

"Alright," Levi responded while beginning a slow pace with his hips. Each thrust could be felt from the roots of his hair and to the tips of his toes. Eren's teeth clenched, and he was breathing heavily as Levi began to set a steady rhythm. Eren would say the pain was worth it, however, since Levi's restraint was already starting to slip away while he panted harshly. "Eren," he said. "You have no idea how incredible you feel."

 

Eren whimpered, and it enticed him to push back on Levi's cock. As he did, a surge of pleasure shot through him and  _oh for the loves of the walls_ it was magnificent. The ache began to recede, and it was replaced with a scorch that was ready to consume him whole. Once he began to feel comfortable, Eren pushed up onto his hands and began to move his body in time with Levi's. His confidence swelled, and Levi started to move with more urgency. He could tell just from the man's weeping cock before that he was barely holding it together, and what a fantastic feeling it was to also undo his captain like this. 

 

Eren screamed sharply when Levi brought his hand down against his ass again, and a part of him wondered if he had a few masochist tendencies. It was a pain that was enthralling, and Levi's voice carried out an unhurried moan in response to Eren's cry. He did it again, and again until Eren felt the pain on his backside intermingle with the delectation of Levi's striking hips. Levi's hands didn't stop moving. He was leaving grazing touches in his wake on Eren's ass, the small of his back, and soon his shoulders. He gripped the defined shoulders and pulled Eren back, which the young man went willingly. Eren's back met Levi's chest, and the captain set a brutal pace that made Eren's entire body efflux with desire and a kindling love that was beginning to bloom to life.

 

He had never seen Levi so undoubtedly primal before, and Eren would remember the sight of it for the rest of his life. He'd recall the haphazardly damp hair, the pale skin glistening with sheen sweat, and the dilation of his blown out eyes as he impaled Eren without ceasing. He'd forever indulge the sounds that poured from the man's lips, and the sound of his voice mixing with their passionate movements. Eren thought he was going to combust into a million pieces because he was so incredibly overwhelmed, but it was in the most brilliant way. 

 

Just when he felt he couldn't last a moment longer, Levi had abruptly stopped moving. Eren peeked behind him with concern shining in his eyes. "Captain?" he asked unsurely. Did he do something wrong? Or perhaps, shit, he hadn't been keeping his voice down. Maybe Levi was becoming worried about the noise they were creating?

 

Eren's world shifted, and before he realized it, he was on his back again. His eyes blinked up at Levi as he hitched his legs until his knees were resting on either side of him. Eren's body was open and spread wide, and he felt more vulnerable in that moment than he had ever been before. He licked his lips and a flush spread from his cheeks and down to his chest. "W-What are you--?"

 

His words were futile when Levi slipped back inside of him, and his eyes narrowed at the distinctive possession in Levi's eyes. "I... want to see you," was all he said before his pace resumed its haste. Eren's breath hitched, and his hands scrambled for purchase on Levi's shoulders. His nails dug right into the soft skin, and Levi hissed. He rolled his hips and adjusted the angle of his movements until he found that same spot from before. Eren's body arched off of the bed, and his nails left angry, red marks on Levi's broad back. "That's it, Eren. Just like that. You're taking me so well. You're so _good._ "

 

Eren whined and then moaned loudly as Levi continued to push against that spot  _over_ and  _over_ again. The sound of Levi's voice made his skin break out in goosebumps, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Those emerald orbs held steeling gray. "Seeing you tonight... Even without realizing it  _was you_..." Levi groaned while throwing his head back, and the delicious line of it made Eren want to sink his teeth in. "It's as if... no matter where you are... I'm drawn to you..."

 

Eren felt tears prickle inside of his eyes when Levi said, "It's always been you... too... Eren."

 

"Levi -- Levi!" Eren couldn't form words, and he tossed his head from side to side while panting out, "H-Harder, please, _harder!_ "

 

_More, please, more!_

 

Levi was pressing his knees so far back, Eren felt them press against the mattress again. Levi gazed down as his length was swallowed by Eren's heat, and they both cried out in unison as Levi's coordinated hips began to falter. Eren already knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and he figured it was a given. The sound of Levi's voice resonated deep inside of him, and he couldn't help but pour out his praise with soft screams and whining moans. Eren nearly tried to bite his hand again, and when he tried to reach for the pillow behind him, his grip just didn't last. He was trembling with a longing to release and with enough emotion to drown the two of them. Levi finally reached down and grasped Eren's cock, twisting his hand with the speed of his own motions.

 

"You can... bite me... remember?" Levi's breathing was erratic, and he was panting through the exertion of his thrusting. Letting Eren's knees fall, the younger man felt Levi wrap an around beneath him while dragging him forward. Eren steadied himself with his hands tightening on Levi's shoulders, and his mouth sought out his collarbone. Immediately, Eren's teeth sank in as he stifled the scream that was clawing it's way up his throat. His eyes widened, and his muscles tightened around Levi as he felt his orgasm hit him like a punch to his gut. It knocked the wind out of him and left him utterly and completely intoxicated.

 

Eren's teeth brought an acute reaction out of Levi, and he cried out softly as his release was triggered. His body shook, and his arms tightened around the young shifter. They both panted through the aftermath of their tryst while the world around them became tranquil and hushed. Eren's nails retreated for his shoulders, but the boy didn't let go. He was clinging to Levi as if he'd disappear, and he was placing soft kisses against his neck and over the visible, red marks on his collarbone. Levi kissed Eren's hair, and the two of them finally fell onto the bed together; tangled and attempting to calm their frenzied ardor.

 

They spent the next for minutes in each other's arms, and Eren listened to the sound of Levi's soft breath above him. There was no place in the world he would have rather been than right there, but he knew things like this didn't last; especially when Levi disentangled himself from Eren's form and stood up fluidly from the bed. "I need to get back," he said, his tone distant and empty.

 

Eren leaned up on his elbows and watched Levi quietly, unsure of what to do or say. He knew what had just happened was inappropriate and a risk to Levi's status. Still, Eren couldn't help but feel what was shared was special. Especially with the words Levi had spoken to him during their intimate encounter. Eren wanted to reach out to him, to stop him, to do anything just to keep him by his side a little longer. 

 

It wasn't until Levi turned around and a look of contemplation crossed his features that Eren felt hope ignite inside. "Fuck it," he said and crawled right back into the bed. He brought Eren into his arms and kissed him senseless, and the brunet eagerly returned his sentiment. "Don't think you're off the hook. You and Jean have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

 

"Hmm..." Eren hummed, playfully brushing his lips against Levi's. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

* * *

 

"This is such bullshit," Jean muttered the next afternoon. Eren scoffed and wiped his brow was the back of his hand. They had been thoroughly chastised and reprimanded for their poor behavior as soldiers; only it was Levi who had delivered the punishment. Levi assured Eren he'd keep it to himself so long as he didn't attempt to conjure this type of idiocy again even if that idiocy landed him in bed with the captain himself. Levi was able to get Eren transferred back to headquarters safely while ensuring he wasn't seen. How he had managed to do so, Eren wasn't sure.

 

"Whatever," Eren replied bitterly. He scrubbed the showers and toilets all over the base, and they were nearly done for the day. Levi hadn't give Eren an exact timeline for how long they'd be enduring this, but he assumed it would be a long while before he was granted freedom again. This was already time-consuming on top of his titan shifting training, drills, and maintenance. "We deserve it. We shouldn't have pulled that nonsense."

 

"You could have at least gotten me off the hook," Jean muttered while tossing the dirty rag in his hands into the bucket next to him. 

 

"No way," Eren laughed, his shoulders shaking. "If I'm going to suffer, you're going to suffer with me."

 

"The only one suffering right now is me seeing this piss poor work," a voice drawled behind them, and both Eren and Jean stiffened visibly. Craning their necks, they turned to find Captain Levi leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "You call this clean? I want to see it redone before dinner."

 

Sagging, both Eren and Jean replied with, "Yes, sir."

 

"Oh, and Eren," Levi continued. "I expect you to report back to my study after the mess hall."

 

"Ah... yes, sir."

 

When Levi took his leave, Jean growled out, "Bastard."

 

Eren tried not to smile as he said, "Horseface." A part of him wondered if he should thank Jean, but he kept that silent glee to himself and fetched the rag to start the surfaces again.

 

Hours later, Eren found himself pinned against Levi's desk. He had managed to eat and shower as carefully as he could before arriving. Levi's mouth hungrily traced beneath the brunet's jaw while asking, "Did you bring them?"

 

Instead of replying, Eren took hold of Levi's hand and guided it under the waistline of his trousers. Levi's thin eyebrows shot up, and a small smirk graced his lips. "Hm..." he murmured as he traced the obvious outline of Eren's cock. "Same ones?"

 

"Well..." Eren began sheepishly while hiding his face against Levi's neck. "Different color."

 

"Oh, aren't you resourceful?" 

 

"So I'm told," Eren replied with a grin.

 

"Cheeky shit, come here," Levi commanded while dragging his mouth back to his own. Eren's arms wound around the smaller man, and he relished the assuring hold Levi had on him. He may have wholly fucked his chances of having even a moment of freedom or a day without rigorous work, but he couldn't help but feel his actions proved to be worth it in the end. Especially with Levi looming over him, kissing him with a mixture of tenderness and need while dragging him as close as he was able.

 

 _Definitely worth it,_ Eren told himself as his lips spoke the words he couldn't say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://taintedashes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/tainted_ashes)   
>  [My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/tainted_ashes/)   
>  [ ✉ ](https://taintedashes.carrd.co/)   
> 


End file.
